pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Island: P
= Not So Happy Campers = Prologue Chris: Last time on Total Drama, thousands of people logged on to the Total Drama Fan site(please note that this didn't really happen) to enter the show to have a Total Drama parody and Phineas and Ferb won. So we'll have a triple parody series of Total Drama Island, Action, and World Tour and if possible, Reloaded. Season 1, 2, and 3 will feature characters in the real series with the addition of 2 Fanon characters in World Tour while Reloaded is complete Fanon characters. All songs for the normal Phineas and Ferb are cancelled until World Tour and the summaries are in script form. Episode --Total Drama Theme Song-- Chris: Welcome back to TDI P&F Style. Our competitors are expecting a 5 star resort so if they are stunned, that is why. First up, Phineas Flynn. Phineas: Yo, what's up Chris..... is this where we are staying? Chris: Yep. Phineas: Note to self, never trust a TV star. Chris: Oh, I ain't lying. Here comes the next contestant, Turbo Ferb the Curb Fletcher. Phineas: What's up, step-bro? Ferb: Cool. Where is the resort? Chris: DO I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS WITH ALL THE CONTESTANTS??? Phineas: Yes, yes you do. Chris: Whatever. Next, Candace Gertrude Flynn. Candace: Do you really need to say the Gertrude part? Chris: Yes, yes I do. Phineas: (mutters) Copycat. Chris: Next, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Isabella: Hi Chris. Oh, hey Phineas, Whatcha Doin'? Phineas: Waiting for the others. Chris: Baljeet Rai and Buford Van Stomm Baljeet: Get me away from him! Chris: I don't smell. Baljeet: I mean Buford. Chris: Like I care. Next up, Stacy Hirano. Candace: What's up Stace? Stacy: Nothin' Chris: Does anyone do anything? Don't answer that. Next, Jeremy Johnson with his little sister, Suzy Johnson. Candace: Wait, SUZY?!?! Suzy: He He, Bubble. Candace: Grrrrrrrr. Chris: Can you guys argue in the behind the scenes action time? Phineas: When is that? Chris: Whenever it isn't meals or challenge. Next, Django Brown...... surfing here. Django flips but crashes at the end of the Dock. Ferb: That has got to hurt. Django comes out. Django: It doesn't hurt. Hey, the P&F gang, haven't seen you guys in a long while. Chris: Next up, uhh Meap? And a guy named Marty? Candace: Wait, Meap, the intergalactic buster and Marty the Rabbit Boy with his Musical Blender? Chris: That's the one. Meap: Hello children. Django: He can talk? Phineas: Only with the universal translator mustache. Marty: I could play Starstruckhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOuErtbjslY on this. Buford: That is nothing. Play Firehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2Oy6_9Q4NM. Marty: That was what I was going to say next. Chris: No one cares. Next up, Coltrane. Stacy: (whispers to Candace) I think I am in heaven. Chris: Shut up, will you?! The more quiet you stay, the faster this will go! Stacy: OK! FINE! You got an attitude. Chris: I heard that! Next up, Vanessa Doofensmirtz. Ferb does the fox whistle. Vanessa: Eh. Oh hey Ferb. Chris: Save the lovey-dovey thing for later. Now, Carl, the Intern. Phineas: Nice to see you again. Carl: Same here. Chris: WHAT PART OF DRAMA DON'T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND? I mean next, Irving Ferb: Great, the stalker. Irving: Whoohoo. Phineas and Ferb! Chris: Let's agree with the stalker thing. Next, Jenny Candace and Stacy: Jenny! Jenny: Hey ya. Chris: Also, 5 Fireside Girls. Gretchen, Ginger, Katie, Milly, and Adyson. Fireside Girls: Yo What'sup? Chris: Since we are all here, go to the edge of the dock for the group picture. Cheese! Chris: Oops, forgot the flash. Cheese! Chris: Out of memory. Vanessa: Hurry up! Chris: 3, 2, 1. The dock breaks apart and the contestants fall in the water. Chris: Great. Dry off and get to the camp fire pit in 10. 10 minutes later. Chris: This is the camp fire area. All eliminations are taking place here. If I call your name, stand at the gate. Phineas, Stacy, Buford, Jenny, Jeremy, Milly, Carl, Vanessa, Django, Ginger, and Candace. You guys are the Screaming Triangles! Phineas: The shape of the flag is like my head. Stacy: You are right! Chris: The rest of you are on the Killer F's Baljeet: I don't want to be a failure! Chris: He's a nerd, right. Everyone: Yep Katie: I can't go without my best friend, Milly. Chris: Whatev's. Triangles get the East Cabin, F's get the West. Triangles Girls. Candace: Get away from me you loser goth chick. Vanessa: Look who's talking. All the contestants unpacked until Gretchen screamed! A cockroach was walking around so everyone else screamed until Buford chopped it in half. (flashes to the mess hall) Chef Hatchet: I cook it 3 times a day, you eat it 3 times a day! Gives Candace her food and it moves. Candace: I'm pretty sure my food is walking. Chef smashes her food. Candace: Ok........................ Chris: This is the main dining hall. Carl: Dude, can we order a pizza. Chef throws a chopping knife at Carl which just misses. Carl: Oh, it's cool.(All the others nod their heads.) Chris: First challenge is in 10. Grab your swimsuits. Katie: I wonder what our first challenge is. Coltrane: It's our first challenge, how hard can it be? Zooms out 3 times to a fifty feet mountain. Coltrane: Oh sh*t. Sequel Next time on TDI P&F Style. Chris: You have to jump off a 50 feet cliff into the water. Carl: I'm looking at this girl and because of her fear, she ain't going to make it. Phineas: Just looking at my sis makes me feel weird. Candace: I'm going to die. I'm going to frickin' die. Click here to see the next episode. Category:Fanon Works Category:International Crossovers